Mine
by kirathaune
Summary: Sanzo knows what's his. Maybe Goku does, too. Rated for some kissyface and You-Know-Who's mouth.


It was late when Sanzo and Goku left the tavern. Gojyo and Hakkai wanted to stay awhile longer after being challenged to a game or three of cards, and since Sanzo had reached the amount of beer consumption that raised the risk of easily provoked gunfire, Goku took it upon himself to get the inebriated monk back to their room at the inn.

"I am NOT drunk," Sanzo enunciated carefully, overlooking the fact that he was leaning on Goku as they walked down the cobblestone street. "I merely have a higher than usually appropriate level of alcohol in my system. And I was NOT going to shoot that asshole at the end of the bar. I was..." he stumbled a bit and grabbed Goku's shoulder. "Fuck. I _was_ going to shoot the bastard. He whistled at me, for fuck's sake!" They were about halfway back to the inn when Sanzo abruptly stopped in front of another tavern. "I gotta take a piss." He waved at the corner of the building. "You go wait over there, I'll be right back," he ordered, disappearing inside.

Goku rolled his eyes and went to go stand at the corner, glad that he wasn't with Gojyo - the kappa would have just found a wall. He leaned back and waited, humming along to the music coming out of the tavern window and gazing at the night sky. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. "My, what have we here?" a husky voice murmured, and the hand swept up and down his arm in a caress. Goku looked over to see a woman smiling at him. She was wearing a very short skirt, a low cut top and way too much makeup. She smiled even wider. "Oooh, aren't you adorable! Look at those beautiful eyes," she cooed, brushing her other hand along Goku's cheek.

Blushing furiously, Goku jerked his face away and backed further against the wall, eyes wide. "Umm... miss? Uh, please don't..." he stammered.

"Oh, you're shy! That's so cute! I bet you're a virgin, aren't you, honey?" The woman leaned in closer, and Goku wished he could sink into the wall. "I could take care of that for you... I might even do it for free..."

"He said no, bitch."

She was roughly pushed aside and suddenly there was Sanzo, scowling. Grabbing Goku's arm, Sanzo pulled him away from the wall and yanked the teen against him. Sanzo glared at the woman and snarled, "Get the fuck out of here. And keep your fucking hands off my monkey!" Sanzo watched her hurry into the tavern then headed back towards the inn, pulling Goku along with him. It was several blocks before he released the teen's arm.

"Uh, Sanzo?"

"Shut up! I leave you alone for ten minutes and you end up getting pawed by a prostitute!" He glared at Goku. "And why do you have that stupid grin on your face? Did you like it? Maybe I should have left you back there!"

Goku shook his head vigorously. "N-no! I didn't! That's not why-"

"Then what is it?" As they passed a side alley, Sanzo grabbed Goku's arm again and hauled him just inside the narrow walkway, then roughly pushed the teen up against the brick wall. "What are you smiling about?"

Goku's eyes were wide, but the grin stayed on his face. "You said, 'my monkey'."

"Yeah? So?"

Goku's grin got bigger. "'_My_ monkey."

Sanzo lurched forward until their faces were nearly touching. "Yes, damn you - _my_ monkey. Mine. You got a problem with that?" A callused thumb rubbed across Goku's lower lip. Goku opened his mouth to reply, but the words were lost as Sanzo's mouth crushed his in a rough, hungry kiss. Goku wrapped his arms around the monk and kissed him back with an equal appetite, welcoming Sanzo's invading tongue with his own. Sanzo's lips left Goku's to trail down the teen's neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive area below Goku's ear, and Goku moaned when Sanzo growled "Mine," and bit down, marking the tender skin. "Yours," Goku panted, gasping as a gloved hand pressed against the hardening bulge in his cargo pants.

When Sanzo lifted his head, Goku looked up into the monk's flushed face and shivered at the possession and want in those dark violet eyes. Sanzo curled his hand around Goku's wrist and dragged him away from the wall, muttering "Let's go." He started off down the street once more, Goku in tow.

Goku's smile returned, wider than before. _His,_ he thought. _Yeah, but he's mine, too._


End file.
